An LED module is generally used for the purposes of advertisement, lighting and electronic parts. In particular, the snow crystal-shaped module is widely used in the winter season because it attracts a great attention from people and it is widely used for the purpose of advertisements.
When manufacturing the snow crystal-shaped LED module, the products are manufactured in such a way that the conventional rod type LED modules are welded by a skilled welding worker. The welding processes are generally conducted about 80 times.
The above-described conventional method needs a lot of welding processes, which requires a lot of time and skilled workers. When the conventional LED modules are used long, the welded portions might be destroyed and disconnected, which results in errors in operation.